


Flight

by YumeArashi



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Hypersensitivity, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threegulls, Threesome - F/M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke gets wings courtesy of a Trouble.  Nathan and Audrey are appreciative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

Duke knew that this was a terrible idea, but when had that ever stopped him?

He stretched the magnificent wings the Trouble had given him, swooping and soaring over the bay.  In between attempting ever more acrobatic maneuvers he glided serenely on a cushion of air, enjoying the sun on his wings and bare back.  Knowing that at any moment the Trouble could be over and the wings might disappear just added a thrill of extra adrenaline to his flight.

He stayed aloft as long as he possibly could, but eventually the burning ache in the new muscles was too much.  He coasted down a draft towards the Gull, spotting Nathan and Audrey watching him from the deck of Audrey’s apartment.  He grinned and went into a heart-stopping dive, pulling up so sharply his wingtips brushed the water, doing a backflip before alighting on the railing.

“Showoff,” Nathan snorted.

“You say that like you’ve never met me,” Duke grinned.  “So what’s the story?”

“It should wear off by tomorrow,” Audrey said, studying the wings curiously.  Nathan, too, stepped over for a closer look.

Duke obligingly stretched them out for their perusal.  “Kind of too bad, really.  It’d be worth all the modifications I’d have to make on my furniture if I could keep these.  That was amazing.”

“They’re beautiful,” Audrey smiled as she went around to look at the patterns on the back of the wing.  “Are they as soft as they look?”

“Maybe?  I didn’t really go poking at them, I pretty much saw I had them and went straight to the self-taught flying lessons.”

She reached out a hand, hesitating.  “Can I?”

“Yeah, sure.  Just, y‘know, be gentle.”

“Of course,” Audrey murmured, running her hand over the back of the wing, stroking along the long, clean primary feathers.

Duke’s eyes fell closed, his expression akin to a cat being petted. 

“I think he likes it,” Nathan told Audrey, amused.  “Might’ve just heard a purr.”

Duke flipped him off without opening his eyes.

Audrey slipped her fingers up under the outer feathers, finding soft down beneath.  Duke gave a little gasp, and she pulled her hands away instantly.  “Did I hurt you?” she asked worriedly, coming around the wing.

“No, uh, not hurt…” Duke gave her a sheepish grin, his face faintly flushed and his eyes a little dilated. 

Nathan lifted an eyebrow at him. 

“Hey, it’s not like I can control it!” Duke protested.

“Why would we want you to?” Audrey grinned. 

Duke took one look at that grin and knew he was in for it now.

“Thinking we should take this inside,” Nathan said, giving Duke’s wings a speculative look.

His lovers were going to kill him one of these days, Duke reflected as he carefully slipped through the doorway into Audrey’s apartment.  That day might be today.  It’d be a hell of a way to go, though.

Audrey looked around, considering.  “The sofa is probably best, if you kneel on it facing backwards.  Oh, but take your jeans off first.”

“Best for?” Duke asked as he obliged her, folding his arms on the back of the sofa and resting his chin on them.  He’d kicked off his shoes and was completely naked – the shirt had been a complete loss when the wings burst out.

“For whatever she has in mind,” Nathan smirked.  “Open your wings a little, give us a good look.”

Duke grinned and stretched them back and out, curving them around his lovers as they sat on either side of him.

“Amazing,” Audrey murmured appreciatively.  “I can’t wait to sleep like this tonight, naked under a living feather comforter.”

“Tease,” Duke accused playfully.

“No, a tease doesn’t follow through.  And I very much plan on following through,” Audrey smirked, running her fingers along the under-arch of the wing and making Duke shudder.

Nathan ran his fingers through the smaller, delicate feathers near the joint of the wing.  He deeply regretted not being able to feel this, but he enjoyed the whimper it drew from his lover.  “Think we can make him come just like this?” he asked Audrey.

Audrey sought out the warm tender skin beneath the feathers and down, grinning when Duke moaned and arched the wing.  “I bet we can.”

“God, you two are gonna kill me,” Duke groaned.

“You love it,” Nathan smirked, exploring beneath the long outer feathers and watching Duke’s reactions.

“I’m really going to miss these,” Audrey commented as she teased the sensitive skin all along the main arch of the wing, leaving Duke writhing and panting.  “Look how sensitive he is, we’ve barely gotten started and he looks like he could come already.”

“That’s about the size of it,” Duke said breathlessly, his wings pushing into their hands unconsciously. 

“Wonder where he’s most sensitive,” Nathan mused.  “Out by the tips, the joint, along the main lengths, or where the wings connect to his back?”

“Only one way to find out.” Audrey said cheerfully, reaching down to find the tip of the wing beneath the feathers.

Nathan chuckled and followed suit, slowly working his way up the wing in tandem with her.

By the time they were at the joint halfway, Duke was cursing and begging shamelessly.  By the time they were halfway up the main arch words had deserted Duke entirely, leaving him with pleading whimpers and broken moans.

The wings broadened at their base, thick with powerful muscles.  The feathers got progressively smaller until there was only down, which faded into bare, tanned skin.  Nathan was fascinated by the transition, running his fingers around the joining between human back and avian limb. 

His touch drew a loud, desperate moan, and Audrey looked up with a grin.  “Looks like we have our answer.”  She lightly massaged the thick muscles, watching Duke’s body tense as his pleasure drew near.

Nathan saw it too, and thoughtfully cupped his hand in front of Duke’s length so the back of the couch wouldn’t be ruined.  He leaned in, fitting himself beneath the curve of the outstretched wing, and kissed the crease between wing and shoulder.

Duke spilled into Nathan’s hand with a shout of ecstasy.

Audrey beamed.  “That was gorgeous.  You okay, Duke?” she asked gently, kissing his cheek.

“I’m amazing.  Also, limp as a wet noodle,” Duke murmured blissfully.

Nathan chuckled as he got up to clean off his hand and get a tissue for Duke.  “We wore you out, huh?”

“You and the three hours of flying beforehand.  Speaking of which, Audrey, if you happened to want to go back to massaging my wings, I would not have any objection to that,” Duke said hopefully.

“I don’t know, think you can handle that?” Audrey smiled, but she was already shifting into a better position to do exactly that.

“Like you’d be even the slightest bit upset if I got all hot and bothered again,” Duke pointed out, his expression rapturous.

“He’s got a point there,” Nathan said, amused, as he came back and joined in the massage.

“Guilty as charged,” Audrey laughed.

Yeah, she was going to miss this Trouble.


End file.
